Twisted Games
by MilaThe Queen
Summary: Philipa Thomas is nothing speacial.She isn't extremly hot or extremely inteligent,she just plain normal...yeah right.She's just Lily Evan's invisible best friend.While trying to help James get to Lily,Remus gets caught in a mind game with the least expect
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing.

Full Summary: You really want to know what happens when'd you fall in love with a popular guy? Then this is the perfect story for you. Besides being Lily's best friend, Philipa Thomas wasn't anything else. She was just a backstage person wish made part of the "People we don't give a shit about" list of the Marauders. Never really caring, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter completely ignored her, but now that James reached the brilliant conclusion that to reach Lily he should reach her friend first. And guess who's the perfect one to contact? The Best Friend. What the Marauders didn't expect was for someone to fall in love…from there side.

**Chapter One: To be completely ignored…**

Yet another day begins at Hogwarts. It's a bloody monday morning and most students are already wishing they hadn't got out of bed

Philipa Thomas was one of them.

She looked away from the mirror and searched for her clothe. Once again her hair looked like she had been struck by a lighting. Yay…

Her very curly, short brown hair was as ever messy and unbrushed, because if she brushed it would look worse, if that was even possible.

She grabbed her damn skirt, and the rest of her clothe and dressed up. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the dormitory of the fifth year girls of the Gryffindor house.

Waiting for ever by the bottom of the stairs was Lilian Evans. Lily or Lili as Philipa called her was Philipa's or Phil's best friend. The pretty, red haired prefect of the school was muttering death threats under her breath as the other girl arrived.

"Well, you could have taken a little longer!"

"I will if you want"

"Don't act funny on me, Phill, I'm starving"

Phill shrugged and rolled her eyes. She knew that the only reason Lili wanted to go was because pretty boy was there.

"Planning on talking to Hugh this year?"

"Are you mad? Potter would kill Hugh if he knew I fancy him!"

"More like _adore_ him, if you ask me…"

Lily rolled her eyes, she knew Phill to well to fall into one of her arguments again. Because, when'd Phill was in a bad humour, she loved to argue with people, some sort of an odd therapy or whatever.

They finally got to the Great Hall and Lily's eyes fell into the pretty boy. The fifth year Ravenclaw prefect Hugh William McGovern was surrounded by all his Ravenclaw friends, laughing and joking. People called them the Marauders wannabe's.

As the girls passed Hugh started to wink furiously making Lily look redder then the Gryffindor flag and Phill laughing her head out.

By the time they reached the Gryffindor table Lily was still speechless and Phill had tears in her eyes of laughing so much.

As Lily tried to look normal Phill started to help her self and Lily as she seemed incapable to do anything for some time.

"Hey Lily!"

Phill looked up and saw James Potter standing beside Lily smiling like an idiot, and he's friend around him.

Sirius Black was checking out some girls of the Huffelpuff table and Remus Lupin was talking to Peter Pettigrew.

The "oh-so-great" Marauders were all there. Sirius Black with his black hair, falling on his eyes, that made most of the feminine Hogwarts population drop dead, Remus Lupin with his golden boy look, mixed with some bad boy attitude, made him too a very fine specimen of the male species. And last but not least Peter Pettigrew with his blonde hair, blue eyes and an ego enough big to fill the hole room. All gorgeous and all eccentric.

**Could my day get any better…?**That was what Phill was wondering as she tried to look the least noticeable possible.

"Can I do anything do help you Potter?"

Lily look like she about to explode

"Oh but of course, would you care to walk with me to class?"

Peter snorted and Remus gave a small laugh.

There are a lot of hilarious thing on this world, watching you're best friend trip over something, watching you're worst enemy trip over something or even making fun of you're teacher in class right I his back but watching James Potter trying to be polite was NOT one of them.

So, Phill and Lily we're quite surprised for lack of a better word when'd the girls around them started laughing as if a flying, bright green pig had just passed them.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the girls and asked:

"What's so funny? Honestly, idiots…"

The girls immediately shut it, and blushed. Remus looked at Sirius and smirked. He mouthed something like: _Poor girls_

But the look on his face wasn't agreeing with his words.

"I already have someone to walk to class with, thank you very much Potter, now back off…"

Potter looked around and looked back at Lily.

"Who? I don't see anyone!"

Lily looked shocked and looked at her friend. Even that everyone else thought that Phill didn't care, Lily knew that she was hurt.

"I have friends you know, and I don't take it kindly that you ignore them, you stupid prat!"

"Uh-oh…."Said Phill in a mocking tone. Bad temper in the house.

"Let's go Phill!"

Lily grabbed Phill not even letting her eat!The nerve!

**End of Chapter**

**RR!Tell me what you think!**


	2. He's so bloddy briliant

I own nothing.

**Sweet 16 Movie Buff: I soooo glad you liked it! Thanks! My view of the Marauders it's a bit different from others, not so special. **

**Canadian Coco Chick: Thanks, glad you do.**

**Kika, the Vouge: Thanks.**

**Chapter Two: The Brilliant Conclusion**

Place: Hogwarts. History of Magic class room.

State: As boring as humanly possible.

James Potter was thinking really hard, and yes, I DID say thinking of a way to win the heart of the gorgeous girl. Lilian Evans.

Beside him, Sirius sat, and as usual he did nothing.

Remus took some notes and tried not to look bored.

Peter simply did his hair. Honestly he acted more and more like a girl every day.

And James thought and thought and thought.

"Why are you looking so oddly concentrated?" Remus asked faking concern.

"I really need to figure this out by my self! It's really important for me! Let me think by my self!"

"What is it?"

"How do I win Lily's heart?"

Remus rolled his eyes and sat back. He thought for some moments. And then looked around.

His eyes stopped in the back of a curly and brown head. He talked to some people and then he said simply.

"Philipa Thomas"

"Who?"

"Lily's best friend"

"Yet again, who?"

"Philipa Thomas"

"Never heard of"

"The curly haired freak?"

That was Sirius joining the conversation.

"She's not a curly hair freak…"

"Yes she is Remmy…"

"No she isn't!"

"What's with you and the girl all of a sudden?"

"We are MISSING the point! What about her?"

"As her best friend, who better to tell you about Lily…duh James?"

Moments later…

"I'm so bloody brilliant, aren't I?" Asked James


	3. FineFineJust fine

I own nothing.

Thanks you so much for the reviews!

**Chapter Three:Geeting to know the enemy**

You know thoes sort of person that are onky nice when'd they have to be? I mean,when'd they actually win something by being nice?

You could say that James Potter was such a person.

So,it would be quite obvious that he wanted something when'd he became all smiles and lovely with Phill.Duh.

Phill,who wasn't exactly stupid could see why on earth James Potter,Gryffindor quidditch beater start,well knowed Marauder

and completly under the spell of her best friend was helping her with every fucking little thing.He had gotten to the point of standing beside her with

a botle of ink "In case she needed",for a hole day.And that includes breakfast,lunch and dinner.

So after three weeks of hell he gave up,and sent Sirius on the job.Now,seeing as his friend had failed on his job,by being nice

as tactic,he dicided that he would use a more "girly" way to win her heart.

So for two weeks he followed her around yelling loud and clear pointless information about her favourite band,wich she already knew,

and telling her what she should and what she shoulden't wear.His downfall came when'd he said she looked like a pinguin in her newly

bought black pants and white "Z Magixal" T-Shirt.A FAT pinguin.

No need to say that he looked like a tomato with a lovely hand printed on his face.

Then Peter tried his luck.And he failed miserably,I must say.

Seeeing that Pete was as stupid as a doorknob when'd he tried to help Phill with her Divination homewrok,wich was Phill's best subject,

is not only seemed strange as it was hilarious.or Phill.God knows why...

Then Pete decided to help her with what he knew best.Food.

He and Sirius spend an intire luch time telling her what to eat.By the end of the luch time,she hadden't eaten a thing,because they kept telling her that that would make her fat,

this would make her way to skinny and that she just should eat.That and the fact that they kept touching her food and sneaking over her should to check ig she was choosing well.

Freaky,trust me.

So as time went by and the winter holidays came closer James was getting desperate.So he sent in the heavy artillary.Remus.

Now Remus knew how to be a perfect gentilman,funny,nice,lovely and in all,a gentilman.

To bad was the fact that Phill already knew why he was being so nice.

With one week away from the holidays,Remus diceded it was time to make his approuche.

Phill sat in the library doing her Divination homework.

Now,Remus wasn't so good at Divination,actually to be honest he competly sucked.

So,no way in hell he could help her.Yet he tried.

He stood in front of her for what could have been ten minutes,waiting for her to notice him and ask him if he wanted to sit.

"You can wait there all day,I am not asking you to sit"

Remus was a bit thrown to the dge by this,but none the less,if she liked a good argument,then so be it.

"Then I'll ask me self,can I sit with you?"

"It's a public place,isn't it?Nothing I can do about it..."

"So,doing you're homework,hem?"

"You have an unnatural talent to state the obvious Lupin"

"Yeah,it's a gift"

"Right..."

"May I help you?"

"From what I know and see in class,you believe that Divination is "a complete waiste of time"and "loads of rubish""

"And how would you know that?"

"The walls have ears"She smiled with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Do they?"

An akward silence fell.Remus took advantage of this,to observe her.She wasn't ugly nor she was beautful.She was...cute?

He coulden't find the right word to dicrive it.He knew girls much more prettier then her,and he had seen others that made her look like Helen of Troy.

Her strange looking hair,culry and straight at the same time.Short,and light.It seemed to balance around her face.

Hazel eyes and small yet full mouth.She wasn't anything speacial.

Lily was a great looking girl,she could have any other good looking girl as her best friend,but she chossen Philipa Thomas

as her best frined.

Lily always seemed to chosse people with some odd logic.Something must have attracted her to this girl.

Remus was failing to see why.

"Need a picture darling?"Asked Phill with a sarcastic tone.

"Not really,don't wanna have nightmares"

"Ach,harsh,I'm hurt!"Answered her right back with a mocking tone.

Remus was about to give up when'd,a strange smile came apon Thomas face.

"Actually I need you're help.I'm doing a work for Divination.Extra credit,ya see?"

"What do I have to do?"

"I have study how someone's personality can be influciated by they're pass,and I must fill a report with it and that person's future"

Remus was trapped.He knew this was a set up.They had clearly underastimated this girl,she wasn't all that stupid.

The trick,for thoes who haven't got it yet,is that Phill nailed Remus ass,because is she did look into his pass,she could confirm that he was a wereworlf.

Now,Phill sin't THAT bright.But she and the hole school knew something was wrong with Lupin,because he left every once in a while.

Phill was clearly interested in why.And she also knew that to get the Marauders away from her,she'd have to get near they're secrets.

"So what do you say?"

Remus thought about it.Say yes,and risk being found out,say no and get her even more curiuos.Funny how the trickiest situation just seeme to pop

out of nothing,he?

Remus searched her eyes.Malice and inteligince.And a chalange.A big chalange.

Remus loves chalanges.

"Fine.Actually I too need some extra credit,because with some I'll definatly will get at least an "Acceptable" at Divination.

How about you do it tome,and I'll do it to you,what you you say?"

What's you're next move?Thought Remus.

Phill could see a trape coming her way.So she smiled,she was up for the chalange.

"Fine"

"Fine"

You may be smart Lupin...but I'm more...

You think very bright Thomes...that just may be you're downfall

Honestly ,at that point,all you needed was the backround music because the atmosphere was like in a cheap twentyies gangester movie.

**End of chapter**

So what do ya think?Tell me!It it getting to heavy?I going for a mind game between Remus and Phill.How about that?And the name of the story is changing from "Cliches" to "Twisted Game".R&R people!


	4. A simple Plan

I'm back! Not sure if it's a bad thing or a good thing, but anyhow, I'd love if someone people review this chapter, even if it's to tell me I'm stupid. I'm going to continue with the original plot but with some minor changes on what I was picturing this story to be, mainly because I completely forgot where it was going. So now, I'll just imagine as I carry on…I know I'm lame but hey, it's been months since I've wrote in this one!

Thanks to all people that reviewed the last chapter and here goes nothing.

**Chapter Four**

Remus walked quickly along the corridors of Hogwarts. His face showed what he so obviously felt. He was furious with the outcome of his conversation with Thomas. That…annoying curled hair freak!

He had just spent three hours trying to avoid any real answer to her stupid questions, such as "Any thing bad happened to you in the past?" "What are you most afraid off?"

Questions like this, annoying and sloppy, showed that she had no real place to begin searching for whatever the hell she was searching for.

It also said that one of the main point, if not the main was to annoy him to the limits. She just kept playing innocent and fairly stupid every time he asked when'd it was his turn. He had desperate to find some secret, something he could hold on to use it against her, and make her help James win Lily's heart.

And when'd he asked her if she was afraid he'd find out any dirty secret about her, she simply laughed and said:

"I have no secrets for you, Lupin, or any to you'd like to know…"

"Everyone has secrets. Even you, with you're boring life and little importance"

"Yes, yes every one has secrets. As you do"

Remus wasn't quite found of the look on her face when she had said the last sentence. A curious look that he had seen on James and Sirius faces on they're first year.

He reached the Gryffindor Commun room and sat by the fire in his favourite chair. This girl was really making him tick. Now, Remus Lupin wasn't into snooping people's business, or into going around asking searching for secrets, but Remus Lupin was a very, very smart boy and even tho it didn't show, he had a very, very short temper.

Most people didn't get on his nerves because they didn't know how, and those who did, wouldn't.

A short while after he sat on the chair, the portrait opened again and a fairly tall girl walked in.

Her curly hair was as messy and usual and she kept her face down, and her eyes looking at the floor.

She was carrying two or three books about Divination and what looked like a…diary?

An evil grin came to Remus face. In his mind a wicked plan was forming.

So unoriginal, so obvious, so simple.

Yet so brilliant.

**End of chapter**

**R&R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	5. NOT A DEFENITIVE CHAPTER

I own nothing.

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, review! Yay! I was starting to get a bit desperate that no one was going to review…

**Sweet 16 Movie Buff: Thanks! Yeah, I thought the lines would give quite the touch to the end, too. Thank you so much for reviewing and here it is.**

**Chapter Five**

Phill set down on her bed after a busy day and took of her shoes. She threw the shoes under the bed and took her tie off. Then she laid down for a moment and rolled over to the table beside her. She opened the draw and looked in.

No diary.

The Marauders set around each other trying to read the little boo in front of them. The little and pretty book was made of black letter, with a P in red. They read page after page, threw the life of Philipa Thomas. They found things about her, her family, her worries, and desires. But nothing that would be a significant secret. As they reached the last written pages the letter became more irregular, angry and the words we're careless and filled with a bitter feeling. The last entry said:

**Lily is starting to mistrust something. She can't exactly tell what or show some evidence that something is wrong with me but I fear she's starting to see beyond looks. She already has come with the talk of "is something wrong?"…what can I tell her? Can I tell her that I've been hiding a secret from her for five years, when'd she told me every one of hers? What will I tell her, other than, Sorry Lily I have a mental problem and could go mad at any moment, or that I suffer from a problem so big I have to take medicine, so that I don't go on a mental spin off?**

That was the end of the entry and the end of the Marauders glee.

They sat in silence and looked up to find a horrified Phill.

**End of Chapter**

**This is just a try! I repeat THIS IS JUST A TRY! I'll change the chapter if I have too and make up something else. Just tell me if it goes okay! PLEASE**


End file.
